Confusion reigns
by stcobb
Summary: SEQUEL to Methos Gets a New Life. Methos, Duncan, Richie, Amanda, Buffy, Willow, and many more!
1. Death

** Well, here is the first chapter of the promised sequel. As before, I don't own Highlander of Buffy. If I did, I would be immensely richer. I don't, don't sue! By the way, after this chapter, don't take my head, please????? **  
  
---  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---  
  
The two Watchers hurried towards the sounds of clashing metal. Scurrying to find a hidden spot in the bushes surrounding the clearing was an easy task and the woman waved to the man before jotting down notes in a PDA.  
  
The two fighters were engaged in fierce combat. The man was tall, well built with broad shoulders and sported an ancient Irish claymore. The woman he was fighting was relatively short and lithe and sported a Wakizashi with a wooden hilt. Her red hair was shoulder length and currently tied back into a ponytail. Suddenly, taking a break from the fight, the two Immortals stepped back and studied the other.  
  
"You fight well my dear," the man said in an accent that was vaguely Irish. The wind picked up and his long coat wrapped around his legs and whipped his long blond hair around.  
  
"I should, I learned from the best. Are we going to sit and have tea or get this over with? I have a paper to write," the Immortal named Willow replied sarcastically.  
  
The man grinned and then spun his claymore and then jammed the blade into the ground. He then reached under his coat and pulled out a Spanish rapier and a long dagger. He bowed and stepped into a two-handed cross stance with dagger over rapier.  
  
Willow blinked hard and then shrugged. She dropped into her fighting stance once again and they circled. He struck first with the dagger, which she promptly blocked. The man riposted instantly with his rapier and plunged it into her stomach. Willow dropped to her knees in shock and stared blankly at the taller man. Leaving the rapier where it was, he threw the dagger into the ground and picked up his claymore and hefted it to his broad right shoulder.  
  
"There can be only one," he said calmly, sadly, and swung. The two Watchers winced at the sound of the thumping of her head on the ground and settled in for the light show. Brian the Irish had won again.  
  
** Ha! You didn't think I could do it! I killed a major character. Now the wackiness ensues. Feedback please! ** 


	2. Confusion is king

Sorry for the really long delay. Just didn't feel like writing. Sorry if this seems out of the groove, cause I haven't written anything in a long while so I am out of my normal flow. Hopefully that will change soon. Enjoy!!!  
  
---  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---  
  
Methos grimaced as he remembered this curve in the road. This was where his little adventure in Sunnydale had begun. Fortunately for him, the day was clear and there were no cars on the road to run into this time. It had been 2 years since he and Willow had left and three months since they had gone their separate ways. The student/teacher relationship had reached an end and so had their brief affair. They remained excellent friends however and had agreed to meet in Sunnydale for Buffy's birthday.  
  
Pulling over at a particularly scenic wide spot in the road, Methos got out to stretch his legs. Methos walked around the side of his rented Suburban and glanced down the hill towards the trees. Seeing a glint of metal at the edge of the woods he looked more closely and saw that it was a car. Cursing MacLeod's influence Methos shuffled down the hill towards it with curiosity in his heart.  
  
Methos finally reached the car after the fairly long hike and glanced inside. Obviously a woman's car by the things inside, Methos' curiosity was even more aroused. He walked around the car and deeper into the grove of trees towards the buzzing of flies and for the first time he noticed the circling of buzzards high above him. Methos walked up to the clearing ahead and noticed another glint off in the bushes ahead of him. With a startled gasp Methos recognized what it was. It was a beautiful Wakizashi with a wooden hilt. Methos swallowed hard and stepped into the clearing knowing what he would find but hoping against it. A flock of birds flew up at the wail of a man in distress.  
  
---  
  
Buffy Summers looked up when the bell to the Magic Box rang.  
  
"Anya! Customer," she yelled without looking up from the book she was browsing.  
  
"Hi, welcome to the Magic." Anya began then trailed off. "Methos?"  
  
Buffy looked up with an expectant grin, which quickly dissolved off of her face.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked and rushed over to the tall Immortal standing in the doorway. Buffy stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes and gasped at the sorrow there. She then led him to a chair and sat him down.  
  
"What happened?" Buffy inquired softly.  
  
"She's dead" he answered.  
  
---  
  
"Who's dead?" asked the red-head coming from the training room.  
  
Methos looked up and gasped in shock as his eyes took in the form and face of Willow. She had a confused and amused grin on her face. Methos dropped to his knees and she rushed over to him as he felt the relief of her buzz wash over him.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" she prodded gently, while wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Shhhh, it's ok" she whispered.  
  
"I thought you were dead. I found your body, your sword, your head." he trailed off at the look of shock on her face.  
  
Anya's confusion was interrupted by the ringing of the phone and she went to answer it.  
  
"Magic Box how may I help you?" she answered cheerfully. "Hi, Joe. No she's here and just fine. Why? No, Methos is here too and something weird is going on. Yeah, weird. He thought she was dead too. Ok, see you soon!"  
  
Anya hung up the phone and looked at Buffy then shrugged. "Apparently a Watcher saw Willow die too. Joe and Duncan are on their way down."  
  
"What the hell?" exclaimed an utterly confused Buffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******** Sorry for the immensely long delay in updating this story. I didn't like how I started out this chapter so I rewrote it. I hope you like this better than what I originally planned, the real death of Willow and Methos going Horseman. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Questions and answers

Chapter 3  
  
---  
  
Brian the Irish wasn't feeling well. Of course this came as a major surprise to him seeing as he was Immortal. He drifted from consciousness to death many times in the past few days after taking the head of the girl in the clearing. Brian wasn't evil by any man's standards; she had challenged him after he offered to help her with a ride. She wouldn't take no for an answer and attacked.  
  
He had felt there was something odd about the Quickening, like it was laced with something else. The problem was that he had never felt anything like it before. Brian was utterly confused when he woke from his last death to feel fine. Grateful, but confused. His confusion set in even further when he looked in the mirror and saw that his hair had turned from the blond he had always known, to a dark black. Even worse was that his once clear, blue eyes had also.  
  
To add to all of this, Brian was no longer in control and he could hear a dark and evil voice laughing inside his head. He tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. Then suddenly, Brian heard his own voice speak, and words came out that he didn't say.  
  
Needless to say, the 1,700-year-old Brian the Irish, was scared out of his mind.  
  
---  
  
  
  
"So you're saying that two different Watchers are saying that I am dead?" asked Willow.  
  
"Yeah kid, you're supposed to be dead," answered Joe Dawson before sighing and running a hand through his pepper-gray hair.  
  
"How can this be happening? What's going on?" Willow questioned anyone who would listen.  
  
Willow looked around for answers that she knew weren't there and as Joe shrugged she turned and walked towards the front of the shop. Seeing Methos outside she opened the door and joined him in the crisp night air.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" she said as she put her arm in his.  
  
"I was just wondering why we ever split up?" Methos stated. "All this has made me realize that I don't want to be alone anymore. After losing Alexa, then almost losing you, I just don't want to be alone."  
  
"Ok, we can make it that simple," said Willow as she smiled and he kissed her.  
  
---  
  
"Okay, Joe. Now that we've established the fact that Willow's not dead, do we know who the other Immortal was?" asked Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.  
  
"Actually we do, and that's another reason we were confused. This isn't like him at all," replied Joe. "It was Brian the Irish."  
  
"Theeeee, Brian the Irish?," quipped Buffy.  
  
Ignoring her and rolling his eyes, MacLeod said, "You're right, he never attacks women. Especially out of respect for Ceirdwyn, his teacher."  
  
"Hello guys, aren't we missing the obvious?" exclaimed Xander, breaking into the conversation. "Why are there two Willows and why would she attack another Immortal for no reason?"  
  
"It's obvious that we're dealing with a Willow from another dimension, Xander," replied a very tired Rupert Giles.  
  
"Another dimension?" asked a disbelieving Joe.  
  
"Yes, the first Willow from another dimension was a vampire," explained Giles. "That's a rather long story that doesn't really fit the situation here, I believe."  
  
"Why not?," asked Richie from Buffy's lap. "It could explain how she got here in the first place." Buffy smiled at him and patted him on the leg.  
  
"You're right," said Giles and he walked to the front door and called Willow back in.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Well, when Anya and I did finally did the spell, it went wrong when I became suspicious of her and had some powder spilled on me. Instead of transporting Anya's amulet, my evil self was transported here and general wackiness ensued," finished Willow.  
  
"So, at the heart of many problems around here is magic," mused Methos. "Not surprising really. Even Cassandra is careful about what she does and she's very well versed in the arts."  
  
"I'm willing to bet that the Willow who was killed was evil, for some reason and was jumping dimensions," stated Richie. He looked around at those staring at him, "I've read a book!" Richie declared defiantly.  
  
"It is a long shot and just a guess, but we may never know," MacLeod said and stood up stretching. "Would anyone like to go out for dinner? My treat," he offered.  
  
Richie stood up first and volunteered himself with Xander and Dawn quickly following suit. Everyone laughed and got up. The lights were turned out and Anya locked up the shop then ran to join the others.  
  
---  
  
From down the street, the shell of Brian the Irish looked on with an evil grin and then drove off before the other Immortals could get in range.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
A much lighter chapter I suppose. Any other characters you guys wanna see? Thanks for reading reviewing!!! 


	4. Of warriors and debts

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The battle for the soul of Brian the Irish raged ever on. In the times where he had a moment of clarity, Brian wished he could un-take a head. The redheaded girl with the black eyes had a quickening unlike any he had ever absorbed. The blackness of it was all consuming, but the after effect was the most confusing. He had heard of a dark quickening, but to his recollection, it didn't act like any he had heard of.  
  
Brian felt more like he was schizophrenic than anything else. Sometimes he would be Brian Boru of Eire, an ancient warrior of legend. Then after that Brian would be trapped inside his own body with another consciousness in control. Still at other times he would be Brian and he would not be able to rid himself of the redheaded girl from the clearing in the forest. She would stalk him and mutter curses at him until he thought he would go mad. She would be where there had been nothing moments before. She plagued his thoughts and sleep came as no refuge.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Richie, would you care to spar?" asked Duncan.  
  
"Sure thing, Mac. Let me go change clothes and I'll be right back" replied Richie.  
  
Duncan began to stretch and loosen up his muscles. He started off with a few simple stretches and moved fluently into a simple kata to warm up. As he was finishing, the door to the shop rang and Dawn came in followed closely by Buffy and Xander.  
  
"Hey Duncan," cried Dawn cheerily. She noticed his clothing and groaned. "Who's blood do I get to clean up today?" she asked.  
  
Duncan grinned at her and said, "Probably Richie's, but there's always room to be surprised."  
  
Richie walked back into the room clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Upon seeing Buffy, he smiled and walked over to her for a hug and a kiss, which Buffy readily supplied. Dawn groaned and with his mission accomplished, Richie walked over to Duncan and sat down to stretch.  
  
"So, any news on the Willow clone yet?" asked Buffy. "It's been too quiet around here lately" she quipped.  
  
"No, no news just yet, but I'm sure something will turn up sooner or later," replied Giles from his seat at the table behind a pile of books.  
  
Across the room Richie and Duncan began circling each other warily. Richie held in his right hand the rapier that Duncan had from Graham Ashe and in the left hand a foot long dagger. Duncan was gripping his katana in a traditional Japanese stance.  
  
"Two handed, when did you learn that?" asked Duncan.  
  
"Last year. I took lessons from a wandering fencing master from Italy in exchange for food and shelter," answered Richie.  
  
"Well, let's see how well you learned," replied MacLeod who promptly feinted for Richie's head.  
  
Richie responded in kind with a feint of his own towards MacLeod's stomach. MacLeod pulled back his feint and attacked. The two fighters moved around each other in a deadly dance of blades and martial arts. In the time Richie and Duncan had been apart, Richie had learned well. The complexity of the dagger and rapier was well matched by the skill and flexibility of MacLeod and his katana. Richie scored first blood with a nick to MacLeod's forearm with the dagger. Richie whooped in exultation as he moved in for the mock kill. Too late, he realized that the pain on MacLeod's face was a ruse and Richie ended up flat on his back with the katana at his throat.  
  
"Well done Richie. Another decade or so of learning new fighting styles and you'll be a contender for the prize," praised MacLeod.  
  
"Thanks Mac. You really got me with that little pain in the arm thing," retorted Richie sarcastically.  
  
Dawn walked over to examine the bloodless mat and said, "Come on Richie, he's got four centuries on you, get over it already and let's get some food." Richie looked over at her and grinned.  
  
"Sure thing, just let me get changed real quick and I'll be right with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Methos strolled down the little street following the warmth of the sun. A cool breeze blew and he shivered with delight at the small things in life.  
  
Beautiful day he thought to himself. He then swore as he felt the presence of another Immortal grow stronger. He scanned the area around him carefully as he reached inside his coat for his Ivanhoe. He found the source of the buzz and stared for a second. Brian?, he thought.  
  
Warily, Methos walked to where Brian stood with a ramrod-straight back and cold blue eyes.  
  
"Brian, how are you?" Methos asked.  
  
"Greetings Flaithbheartach," responded Brian with a nod.  
  
"Actually it is Adam now," responded Methos. "It fits me better than that name. What are you doing here? I have heard things about you."  
  
"I was seeking you actually. I need your help," replied Brian.  
  
"If you will recall Brian, my debt has been repaid," Methos said warily.  
  
"So it has, but if you will recall, I owe you," replied Brian who quickly glanced around him as if he expected to be overheard.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
1014 AD- Ireland, Battle of Clontarf  
  
Brian Boru, High King of Ireland stood on the hill overlooking the field of battle. His enemy, Sitric of the Dublin Norse stood opposite the field on another hill looking at him.  
  
"Flaithbheartach, this had better work," Brian said to his chief counselor.  
  
The dark haired man looked at the Irish warriors and their positions on the field. He nodded in satisfaction at his trap for the Danes and yawned.  
  
"It will, and my debt will be repaid in full," replied the four thousand year old man named Methos.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
1011 AD- Ireland, outside Dublin  
  
Methos had been careless. Out riding one day to meet his lover, he was ambushed by a group of Sea Wolves. These Danes were but a small group however still too many for Methos to handle alone. He did not want to die and be looted for he did not know what they would do to his body. Being dead couldn't guarantee that your head would stay attached to your neck.  
  
At the moment of attack, Methos dodged the first swipe of the axe and gutted the first man. The second threw an axe at him and it lodged in his side. The blood streaked Dane howled in delight and pulled the blade from Methos as he struggled to get up. Licking the blade clean the Norseman lifted the axe and fell forward dead. The others looked up startled only to have one head removed and another his arm detached. The remaining three ran for their lives, taking what they could from Methos' horse as they ran.  
  
"You do not look so good, friend," said Brian as he tended to Methos' wound.  
  
"Leave it," Methos said angrily. "I will be fine in a moment."  
  
"I know wounds, and this one is not good. Allow me to treat it for pain" retorted Brian.  
  
At that moment, Methos chose to die. Brian sighed and started to drag Methos' body to a rut at the side of the trail so he could cave some dirt over the body. Having moved the body, Brian went back for the weapons and turned around then froze. The dead man was getting up.  
  
Crossing himself, Brian backed away slowly.  
  
"Stay," commanded a calm Methos. "I know who you are, and I would be your friend."  
  
"What are you," demanded a very scared Brian, though he would never have admitted it.  
  
"A friend if you'd let me be. All else does not matter. I can help you with your problem as you so recently helped me," said Methos.  
  
"What problem?" asked Brian, now confused more than anything.  
  
"The Danes," replied Methos.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
1014- Aftermath of the battle  
  
Sitric was nowhere to be found. His army was decimated but the leader of the Danes had disappeared. Brian had retired to his tent and had unbuckled his sword and leather armor. Brian then saw him. Sitric had been waiting in the shadows for this very moment. Sitric charged Brian and toppled him to the ground. Brian reeled from the impact to his head from a rock and his defenses fell. Sitric took the opportunity availed him and plunged the dagger into Brian's still beating heart. He spat on his face and got up to leave when someone entered the tent.  
  
Methos looked up and understood instantly, drawing his sword, he quickly beheaded Sitric and then cleaned the blade off on his beard. He then pulled the dagger out of Brian and waited for the new Immortal to awaken.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The present, AD  
  
"You took me to the best teacher, Adam. Ceirdwyn taught me what I needed and we loved each other for two centuries. I owe you much thanks and many things." Brian paused and looked at Methos with pained eyes. "I have a problem that I can't handle. Whatever it will take to repay you, I would gladly owe you doubly now. My word is my bond and I am honor bound as a king to repay you" finished Brian.  
  
"What is it?" Methos asked in resignation.  
  
"It seems that I am not myself," replied Brian.  
  
Methos quirked an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
--End Chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you guys liked this one. I did some research and mixed a little history with fiction.  
  
Here are my sources:  
  
On Brian Boru: http://www.encyclopedia.com/html/B/BrianB1or.asp  
  
On the Irish name I gave Methos: FLAITHBHEARTACH [flahertagh] is derived from flaith, a chief, and bearthatch, cunning; and means "a clever or cunning chief."  
  
http://ahd.exis.net/monaghan/irish-names-naming.htm  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Answers unsought

Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, let's go have a beer and discuss this, shall we?" replied Methos.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have time for that, my old friend" responded Brian. "Let me be blunt. I am having some sort of schizophrenic effect to a quickening. I am seeing people that aren't there. Sometimes I am myself. Sometimes I am possessed by someone and can't get free."  
  
Methos stared at him for a moment and then recovered.  
  
"You weren't lying," Methos said quietly. "Come, let's see if my friends can help you."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Richie and Dawn walked into the local pizzeria and sat down at a small booth near the kitchen. Richie relaxed and took off his coat, then picked up his menu and Dawn followed suit.  
  
"Pepperoni and cheese?" Richie asked.  
  
"Yes please, and no pepper sauce this time. You know I don't like that," Dawn trailed off as Richie tensed and started to look around him. Dawn rolled her eyes and picked up her coat. "Well, I'll get back to the shop. Go. Find them. We can eat later."  
  
Richie shot Dawn a grin, put on his coat and was out the door. Dawn sighed and followed, stomping her feet as she walked.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Richie stepped outside and put on his sunglasses. He scanned the area and was relieved when he saw Methos walking down the street with another man. Calling after them he jogged over and caught up.  
  
"Hey Adam, who's your friend?" asked Richie.  
  
"I'll explain later, but this is Brian. The Brian," he replied, patiently waiting for Richie to catch on.  
  
Richies eyes widened then he recovered and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Richie." He stuck out his hand and Brian reached out to shake it. Richie soon regretted this simple action of courtesy. When their hands met a tiny bolt of electricity crossed their palms and Brian's eyes turned black.  
  
"You, it was you that did this to me!" said an enraged Brian, in a voice not his own. Richie knew whom it belonged to. It belonged to Willow.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Giles, Duncan and Joe had just finished a light lunch when Duncan suddenly got up. Joe sighed and looked at Giles. A few moments later, the door to the Magic Box opened and Methos, Richie, and another man Duncan had never seen walked in. Richie was obviously agitated and Methos was calm as usual. The other man just looked nervous.  
  
"Adam, Richie, who's your friend?" asked Duncan casually.  
  
"MacLeod, before I tell you that promise me you won't kill him, yet" replied Methos.  
  
Duncan looked at Methos, narrowing his eyes. He glanced back at Richie and then Brian.  
  
"You have my word," said Duncan.  
  
"Mac, this is Brian the Irish" Richie said, introducing the taller man.  
  
Brian bowed deeply and said, "I have heard of you Highlander."  
  
"And I of you," replied MacLeod bowing stiffly from the waist in return.  
  
Methos rolled his eyes and muttered, "Damn, ceremonial Celts."  
  
Duncan and Brian just glared. Giles stifled a smile while Richie and Joe coughed away their laughter.  
  
Methos waited for his interruption to die down and said, "Giles, we are going to need your help. Maybe even the help of Willow as well."  
  
"You have it. What else do you need?" replied Giles.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The tale that had unfolded was amazing even to Sunnydale standards. Willow had arrived and at Methos' request, performed a binding spell on Brian so he couldn't get free or use any magic of any kind. What had surprised even Methos was that this spell had forced the spirit of the evil Willow to the top. Brian's eyes had turned black and his voice had changed again. The real Willow just sat in shock as she saw what she had been like from an outside perspective. Every so often she would wipe tears away from her eyes.  
  
Soon, the evil Willow had subsided and Brian was back in control. Fortunately he could draw from his counterpart's memory and he told her story.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Alternate universe, about 3 years previous  
  
"Willow, no" screamed Xander just before he died. The blast of energy ripped his heart apart and his body would not function. He was a hero, but that didn't change the fact that he was dead.  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes, crayon boy" replied a thoroughly hate- filled Willow.  
  
The black-eyed witch flung the body away from the statue and continued to draw the temple from the ground. It's grotesque figurehead towered above her and finally stopped as the building was completely above ground.  
  
Willow started toward the entrance of the building and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Damn it, not now," she cursed. The familiar feeling of an Immortal washed over her. Willow looked around her and saw a lone figure walking up the hill toward her.  
  
The man as it turned out to be was of a medium height and had short-cropped curly red hair. Willow waited impatiently for him to come up to her.  
  
"I'll just take his head and use the extra power to finish this job" she thought.  
  
The man walked up to her and stopped.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg I presume?" asked the man.  
  
Willow looked up startled then angry.  
  
"What do you want? I'm a bit busy right now," she replied angrily.  
  
Already she started forming a fireball in her hands to kill him with. The man suddenly held up his hands. In it he held a glowing crystal orb the color of the sea after a storm. As he held it, the light grew brighter while it seemed that the sunlight around them grew dim. Nothing could be seen around them in clarity except for the two Immortals and the orb.  
  
Willow saw this was a powerful item and raised her hands to drain it of its energy when all of a sudden she collapsed in pain.  
  
"This was designed for you," said Richie. "It drains your powers and effectively your soul. The White Council chose me to do this for some reason, and now I to take your head. You will cease to exist in this reality. There is a slight chance you may be transported to another, but there is no telling as this orb was created in a hurry. The arts of orb making have been lost for century and there was no time."  
  
Richie finished speaking and withdrew his rapier.  
  
As he swung towards Willow's unprotected neck he said," Even in this universe, there can be only one."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Scoobies sat pondering the story they were being told. Willow took it well with little shock. She at least had an answer to a lot of the what- ifs that ran through her mind. She had acted the same way in alternate universes and dimensions.  
  
Xander was hurt though. The other Willow had killed him outright. To his thinking, it could have gone that way in this universe as well except for some minor cosmic difference in the sequence of events. His head hurt just thinking about it.  
  
Brian began to speak again.  
  
"Apparently the other Willow was trapped in the orb which was locked away for all time. For some reason the orb began to degenerate and she was released. She finally ended up in this reality just a short while ago with almost no powers and a sword. I found a car off the side of the road where she challenged me. I tried to refuse but she attacked me. So I fought and I won and took her Quickening. That brings us to the present."  
  
"Most interesting," began Giles only to be interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"So, let's get these two separated or something," she said.  
  
"Yes well, that may take some doing. We don't know the first thing about what we're dealing with," finished Giles.  
  
"Wait a minute. What's this White Council?" asked Richie.  
  
"I have no idea, we have nothing like it in this reality that I know of," replied Giles.  
  
Methos looked up. "I haven't heard of it either. Sorry Richard."  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" exclaimed Richie.  
  
Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes. "Here we go again," they thought.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Questions, comments, suggestions? Review please. 


	6. The end of some and the beginning of oth...

Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I beseech thee, restore to him his own," chanted Willow and Dawn, holding hands around Brian.  
  
The others, from safe corners in the room, watched and waited. Duncan sat in a chair near the trio with katana drawn and ready for any contingency. He felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle and then all of a sudden the lit candles blew out and the light of the sun went out. The others in the room gasped and then tensed as they saw a light leave Brian. The glowing ball of red energy floated above his head for a moment then suddenly shot through the roof. As it left the building, the sun began shining again as if it had never stopped.  
  
Willow and Dawn woke up from the trance and let go of each other's hands. Brian took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"She's gone, it worked" he said.  
  
Willow smiled and Dawn bounced happily to Buffy and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"See? Perfectly safe," she beamed at Buffy after the hug.  
  
"Sure, then what was with the absence of light for a second there, huh" asked Buffy gently.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's a bright, sunny afternoon outside, filled with crisp cleanness and" Dawn said then trailed off as she saw Buffy's expression. "Oh, not kidding, huh?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the smaller cemeteries in Sunnydale, a hand shot out of a grave. The headstone was weathered and old, the text all but illegible. The hand soon became an arm and then the full torso and then the rest of a very naked but filthy Willow. The hair on her head was fiery red in the sun but her eyes were completely black and soulless.  
  
The girl wiped off some of the dirt and stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking away the grime. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Bored now," she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Willow were having a heated discussion in the corner of the room.  
  
"Come on Will, don't you think that was just a little too easy? We are dealing with inter-dimensional magic here correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that kind of stuff just a little more than dangerous?" demanded Xander.  
  
"I understand your concern, Xander, but the possession took place in our reality and I don't think there should have been a problem," replied Willow tiredly.  
  
"But, if it didn't come back in a physical form, is it really dead? Remember the hanger-on thingy that was with Buffy? It had to become physical before it could be killed" responded Xander.  
  
"Oh, you're right. But let's not worry about it until something happens, ok?" asked Willow.  
  
As Willow spoke those words, the door to the shop was ripped from its hinges and skidded across the floor to stop in front of her. She groaned.  
  
"Don't even say it Xander," she warned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The evil Willow from the other dimension stepped through the door of the Magic Box and stopped, staring. The room was bristling with weapons.  
  
Xander had drawn a Colt .45 Semi-Automatic that he had taken to carrying ever since the Willow incident. All the Immortals had drawn their various swords. Dawn and Giles had picked up crossbows. Joe just sat back with a pad and pencil to take notes for later Chronicles.  
  
"You," evil-Willow growled as she saw Richie.  
  
"Me? Don't look at me Red, this isn't your world and I didn't do it the first time" he replied off-the-cuff.  
  
"Well, at least she isn't Immortal this time," said Methos calmly. "Want me to do it?"  
  
Xander tossed Methos his .45 and he calmly double-tapped her in the head before anyone could say anything.  
  
"How could you do that?" demanded Duncan angrily. "She hasn't done anything here. We could've put her in jail."  
  
"She was evil MacLeod. Don't pretend otherwise." he trailed off as he saw the evil-Willow rise from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Awww crap," began Xander as he began to back up.  
  
Buffy stepped forward and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know what? After a hell-God, a massive vampire army, and high school, a undying evil Willow doesn't seem too hard," Buffy quipped.  
  
Suddenly, the evil Willow disappeared and Whistler stood in her place. The room groaned collectively and Buffy walked up to him. She glared at Whistler for a moment then without warning hit him with a right cross.  
  
"I was taking care of that," she said indignantly and glared some more.  
  
Satisfied, she turned and walked back to her friends who were disarming themselves.  
  
"Girlie, you've really got to get a check valve on that temper," complained the balance demon as he nursed his jaw.  
  
She just shrugged and grinned happily at Richie who put his arm around her and waited for the bad news that was sure to come.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Now that I've gotten the now, unwanted storyline out of the way, we can get to something more interesting. I didn't like how it was originally going but I liked the character of Brian and his history with Methos. So, review if you'd like and I'll try and get the real story going shortly. 


	7. Weirder things will happen on the Hellmo...

Don't own anything, don't sue me unless you are suing for custody of my debts!!! Here is the first part of the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Whistler sighed and walked around Buffy and Richie and sat down in one of the empty chairs. He looked up at Duncan and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Ya know, Mac, the time is coming; what Connor always thought. The Gathering is coming and you will lose many of your friends" Whistler said.  
  
MacLeod sighed, sat down heavily and covered his face with his hand. Brian, Methos, Willow and Richie all cursed and did the same.  
  
"The worst part of it for you may be that Amanda is starting it right now" said Whistler.  
  
At this MacLeod jumped up and grabbed Whistler by his lapels and threw him on the table.  
  
"Where is she and who is it?" he growled just inches away from the balance demon's face.  
  
"Relax, she'll be fine," started the demon. MacLeod just leaned closer and growled again.  
  
Whistler sighed and said "It's Kate, your ex. And she's in Europe where you can't get to her. Kate challenged her and will most likely lose. Dumb broad never learned how to fight."  
  
The demon got up after MacLeod released him in frustration and straightened his jacket up.  
  
"Now, this is how this will play out. In a matter of months the Game will come to an end and there will be one left standing, which is the whole point. The prize is something imaginable and differs depending on who wins. I'm rooting for you MacLeod because the Powers have a good idea what the Prize would be and they like that option."  
  
As for the others, fight the fight and try to win. Even the Powers don't know the future of this one. In the end, there can be only one."  
  
"You Immortals may not realize this, but all of life on this earth depends on this one thing. No one, not even the Slayer can stop this one. No one will be allowed to."  
  
Whistler finished dispersing all of the information and walked out the door without any hindrance.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across the world from Sunnydale, somewhere in France  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two fighters circled each other warily. The one with the platinum blonde hair was shaking her head at the stupidity of the other woman.  
  
"You stupid bitch, you know we don't have to do this," Amanda said while studying her opponent.  
  
"It was you he ran to when I left, it's your fault," Kate spat back while trying to breathe. Mentally she cursed her stupidity for never learning how to fight properly after Duncan took Kell's head.  
  
"Whatever," declared Amanda and feinted for Kate's head. Kate responded by clumsily trying to block with a sword oversized for her abilities and stumbled forward. Amanda sidestepped and chopped down with her right hand as Kate passed by.  
  
The force of the Quickening knocked Amanda to the ground and pinned her there. As she screamed in agony as well as ecstasy she knew in all parts of her being that it had really and truly started. The Gathering had begun and it was going to end in Sunnydale, California. She had felt the call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the Immortals in the room jumped up as if stung. They looked at each other and sighed. They had felt the call.  
  
Buffy ran up to Richie and grabbed his arm, "What is it?"  
  
"It's begun," he said quietly. Buffy gasped and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
Methos stood up and said, "We should all go our separate ways and live life to the fullest until it finds us. I am going to Bora Bora and will be back when I am needed to help end it."  
  
MacLeod nodded and stood, "I will settle in here and help Buffy while I can. Amanda just called and said she was coming."  
  
Brian just said, "I will stay and help as well" and then he turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Guess it's time for that vacation, huh Buff?" Richie asked quietly then he looked at the floor. "I should've done this long ago," he said as he got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Two months later  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Richie waited with his head in his hands. The room was fairly empty except for himself and Dawn.  
  
"She's the Slayer, she can't be sick," he thought with worry.  
  
He jumped to his feet as the door opened to reveal Buffy walking towards them with a wide smile.  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Questions, comments, suggestions??? 


	8. Death Reigns

Chapter 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're what?" Richie growled.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy," Buffy answered, confused.  
  
"Buffy, I'm Immortal, I can't have children," he stated coldly. "Who's the father?"  
  
"You are, you idiot," she replied hotly. "You're the only one I've been with since before we met."  
  
Their anger flared and they just stared at each other until they wilted and just sighed.  
  
"More Hellmouthy goodness, I suppose," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, but on the plus side, I get to be a real father," Richie added with a smile that lit up her face with one of her own.  
  
"Let's go tell the others," she said. With that they walked off with Dawn bubbling in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"But that's not possible," protested Giles. "Is it?"  
  
"Hey, Angel had one and that wasn't supposed to happen either," replied Buffy with a shrug. "I'll be happy as long as there are no prophecies about this."  
  
"Well, I'll start researching some about this and see," said Giles. He wandered off to his back room of books.  
  
Buffy smiled at Richie. Giles wouldn't be back for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bora Bora  
  
------  
  
Methos was relaxed just watching the nude Willow sleep under the shade of a palm tree. It had been a quiet three months. He drained the rest of his beer a then got out of the lounge chair. He started toward their bungalow to start dinner when he felt the presence of another Immortal. Willow bolted upright with the feeling of the presence and hurriedly put on her clothes. Methos swore and picked his sword up out of the sand where he had it hidden and looked to see Willow do the same.  
  
"My dear, I was so enjoying watching you. You really are quite lovely," began the unknown Immortal who then stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Shut up you pervert" she replied coldly after turning to see him.  
  
"My my, what a temper. We really are going to have to relieve you of that," he said equally as coldly. "Stefan is my name and you my young lady are going to lose your head."  
  
"You know Stefan, you really are quite stupid," replied Methos lazily. "There are two of us. If you take one of our heads, the other will just take yours. You can't win," he finished looking bored.  
  
Stefan just looked confidently at Methos and said, "Oh don't worry my lad, I have prepared for that contingency." He then waved his hand in the air and sprinkled dust on himself. "Impenetrabilis," he said and the dust glowed purple and a faint sheen of a magical field was erected around him.  
  
Willow just laughed and lifted her hand. "Domito," she spoke and the shield fell knocking Stefan to the ground.  
  
"Witch," he growled drawing his dull looking, cheap broadsword.  
  
"Where'd you get that, the local Renaissance festival?" asked Willow as she stepped into a fighting stance.  
  
As a reply, Stefan just attacked clumsily with a broad down stroke. Willow just sidestepped it as was drilled into her head so many times. She then kicked out his knee and he fell to the ground.  
  
"How long have you been alive, Stefan?" she demanded with katana above her head, poised to strike.  
  
"I have been Immortal, 53 years," he replied. "I never learned how to fight because I learned a few spells to protect myself. They have always worked, until now," he finished vehemently. "Do it, you lousy." he was cut off, as was his head.  
  
Willow stepped back and Methos stood behind a tree waiting for the inevitable.  
  
The Quickening was too powerful for an Immortal of Stefan's years and experience. Trees were uprooted and blown over. Methos was knocked flying by an dark energy pulse that emanated from the center of the destruction. The sky turned dark and then cleared as the Quickening died down.  
  
In his heart, Methos knew something was very wrong. You could feel it in the air. His fears were confirmed as he looked up to see Willow standing over him with her sword raised. Her hair was jet black as were her eyes. He groaned and cursed quietly.  
  
"There can be only one," Willow said with her voice as hollow and soulless as her eyes.  
  
Methos knew in every fiber of his being that she was lost. He replied by raising his sword from where it was hidden in the sand beside him and ran her through. She opened her eyes wide with shock and then anger. Her hair started to straighten and rise as he could feel electricity crackle around him. Quickly Methos got to his feet and pulled his sword from her body.  
  
Methos swung backhanded stroke and lopped her head from her body.  
  
"I'll see you on the other side, my love," he said as the mist from her body began to rise.  
  
The Quickening struck him down and for miles around, locals heard a sobbing wail of something unearthly and ran indoors frightened, as white lit up the blue sky. Days later some gathered courage to find the source of the sound only to find all the sand in a large area had been melted into glass. In the center of the glass was a pair of footprints spread far apart, facing the calm waters. In front of them were what looked like places where drops fell.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale  
  
Duncan MacLeod looked up suddenly as he felt another of his kind. Looking out the window with katana in hand, he sighed and relaxed seeing Richie and Buffy walking up the sidewalk. He pulled the door open and stepped aside so they could come in.  
  
"Hi Mac," said Richie at the same time Buffy chirped, "Hi Duncan."  
  
"Where's Amanda," asked Buffy looking around the large apartment.  
  
"She went out to shop and hasn't come back yet," Duncan replied worriedly.  
  
"How is the baby doing?" he asked.  
  
"Still kicking, and hard. Must have another little Slayer in there," Buffy replied with a lazy smile.  
  
Duncan returned it broadly and started to say something when suddenly the night sky was lit up by a brilliant kaleidoscope of colors and lightning.  
  
"They're getting bigger every time," he murmured.  
  
Duncan and Richie grabbed their swords and raced out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********** Latin  
  
impenetrabilis -e [impenetrable]. domito -are [to tame , subdue, break in].  
  
I'm sorry all, I had to kill Willow again. It just seemed fitting. Please know, that because of how I see the Gathering, there will be more character deaths. Just who will it be? In the end, there can be only one. Review please! 


	9. Power

Chapter 9  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Duncan and Richie raced to centrality of the Quickening. Amanda stood in the center taking all the power she could handle and more because it wouldn't let up. She screamed until her voice went hoarse and then screamed again. Finally, after what seemed an eternity the Quickening was over and Amanda fell flat onto her face.  
  
Richie stood guard as Duncan ran to Amanda's side and checked her over.  
  
"Amanda, speak to me" Duncan begged with tears in his eyes as he shook her gently.  
  
All of a sudden, MacLeod and Richie stiffened and turned searching for the other Immortal they felt. Richie swore when he saw three swordsmen step out of the bushes adjacent to where they were standing. Muttering under his breath, MacLeod took off his coat and draped it over Amanda, praying she would wake up very soon. Taking up his katana he challenged them.  
  
"I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. Leave now or face the consequences!" he said loudly.  
  
"You'll not have our names Highlander. You and your friends there will die shortly," the man in front spat. He was tall and lanky, but from the look of his rusted blade not a warrior of any caliber.  
  
"This is the Gathering, and we will have your heads," said the short blond man behind him. He then pulled out his gladius and charged Richie.  
  
Richie stood patiently with rapier in one hand and dagger in the other. The man got to where Richie stood and slashed broadly from his right to left which Richie turned away with the dagger in his left hand which was only slightly shorter than the gladius. The short blond gasped in pain as he felt the rapier slide through his gut and scrape his spine.  
  
"Go ahead, Mac. I'll be ok," he said as he wrenched the blade free and swung down and to the left, severing the man's head. He stood waiting for the Quickening to begin.  
  
MacLeod was pleased just then to hear Amanda moan and stir about behind him. Stepping away from her he spun his katana and settled into one of many flexible fighting stances that he knew with katana at the ready.  
  
"Well, who's it to be boys?" he taunted. "Just know, that if you touch either of them while they are down, I'll have your head before any Quickening starts."  
  
"Don't worry about me MacLeod, I'll defend Richie," Amanda said. She got up and dusted herself off, feeling more alive than she had felt in her 1000 plus years of Immortal life.  
  
"Good," he said and attacked. Blow after blow he rained down upon the first Immortal in line. Stepping to the side of a sloppy overhand chop he sliced open the young man's gut. Stupidly, his companion decided to break the rules and lunged for MacLeod with his rusty broadsword.  
  
"One on one you fool," growled MacLeod as he sidestepped the clumsy lunge, swung backwards and took the man's head. In the remaining few seconds before the first man could recover, he stepped over him with katana raised.  
  
"There can be only one."  
  
The screams of Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod and Richie Ryan strangely were not heard that night. The Quickenings of the three dead Immortals quickly combined and drilled into MacLeod, Amanda and Richie. The joined Quickening, as recorded by Amanda's Watcher was awe-inspiring. They were lifted simultaneously into the air and suspended as power flowed into them. The lightning utterly destroyed the power grid in a three block radius as the Quickenings joined and were distributed across the three.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
MacLeod and Amanda stumbled into the apartment they were sharing. Completely aroused by the power of the combined Quickenings they slammed close the door and finally slept at a time just before dawn after hours of passion.  
  
Richie on the other hand was completely exhausted and collapsed on the couch in the living room where he slept like the dead until late the next morning.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The small two-seater plane touched down at the small municipal airport of Sunnydale. After taxiing to the front of a hangar the pilot collected his baggage and stepped down into the bright sunlight. With a sigh, the eldest Immortal walked to the small terminal to find a cab. Methos did not relish the news he had to offer to his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
At the Magic Shop, Buffy broke down into sobs and Richie stood there holding up his wife and staring up at the ceiling in frustration.  
  
Startled, he looked at MacLeod, Amanda, and Methos because in their moment of grief they could see each other's thoughts. The combined Quickenings they had taken had given the four Immortals some kind of psychic link.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the extremely long delay and the really short chapter. I make no excuses. - The Author  
  
Note: Methos and MacLeod shared a combined/"double" Quickening in the episode in Season 5, "Revelation 6:8". 


End file.
